Naruto of the Sharingan
by martial-law
Summary: On the fateful night that changed the fate of two young boys, the one responsible, discovers the bloody and broken body of Naruto Uzumaki. He gives him a present, not knowing that this present will give birth to a legend which will shake the Elemental Nations.


**Naruto**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this plot comes from my terrible imagination. I'm sorry ou have to put up with this and to dissapoint you!°^^°

_Chapter 1_

_Konohagakure – streets (nighttime; 9 o'clock p.m.)_

He ran. It was the only thing he could do and he new that nobody would help him. He looked back and tried to move faster. It didn't look good, nearly two dozen people followed him. Villagers, men and women, some with, others without weapons. All of them shouting insults no kid should hear.

Today was the 10th of October and the usual hateful glances he received intensified. Normally they would leave it at that and nothing else would happen. But only when he would be home before the sun came down. If not the villagers would get drunk and loose their small restrain and chaise him through the town. He had to hide, or he would expierience never ending pain. He knew this. Sadly it happened before. Two times to be precise, when he became 4 and when he became 5. Two consecutive years he endured the pain and shame. The would never leave after beating him up. They had to piss on him or bind him naked and beaten in plain sight.

"_No time to think about these things now,"_ he thought _"what can I do about these bastards?"_

But nothing came to him after moulding this problem over his in his head. He had tried evrything he could do. Smokebombs, pepperbombs and even traps with used kunais. Nothing worked.

"_There must be ninja among them. Shit, that is so my day. Fuck it, karma is a bitch. It started so good. All-you-can-eat ramen with Jii-san and ramen coupons from Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-ojii-san. Of couse it had come to this. Stop, no time to think about this."_ he scolded himself and raced around the corner and looked at a wall in horror.

A dead end. "Fuck." he exclaimed and tried to turn back. His deep bue eyes widened as he turned around and saw the drooling mass of villagers.

"Ha! The demon has no way out. Time to have some fun and get rid of you." the man infront smirked sardistically and the group began to shout and cry in ecstasy.

"W-why do you do this? I've never done anything to you." the boy asked and tried to reason with them.

"Never done anything to us? What, you can't remember killing our loved ones? Our daughters? Our sons, husbands, brothers and famaly? Don't try to trick us you monster!" shouted a women.

"B-bu-but I don't know what you are talking about! I've never harmed any of you. I don't hurt any of you and I've never done such thing!" the six years old boy cried.

"Don't lie to us you monster. And today we have a special. The Hokage is within a councel meeting and won't come for you. Do you know what this means?" the man infront asked darkly.

Of course he knew. The would have all the time in the world to torment him and nobody would intervene with them. The last time they beat him to an inch from his life and only an arriving Hokage could stop the torture. The tears streamed down his face and he knew today was no escape. With his last hope he answered: "N-n-n-no. W-what does this mean?"

"We have all night to play with you, demon!" he shouted the last word and the started.

The first fist striked him in his face and his nose broke and he flew against the wall, nearly cracking his head on the stone wall. After that some strong hands lifted him up and hold him. The second strike came to his stomach and he vomitted his favourite food on the ground. He landed on the floor and curled into a ball to protect his face. They kicked him. Hard and precise into his stomach again and an audible crack was heard. The boy yelled out in pain but the mob only laughed and continued.

After a while they stoped and watched their quarry. His arms where bend in an unnatural direction, his legs broken and his whole body covered in blood. He twitched and silent tears streamed down his face.

The little boy blinked and hoped they were finished. He couldn't take it any more. He knew in this state he would survive and in two weeks he would be back on his feet. But he knew that the villagers knew this, too. He doubted that they would leave now. They basicly told him that they would have the whole night and he knew they would led him go this time. He willed himself to crack his eyes opend and what he saw terrified him. They drew weapons. The apparent leader of the group was the first and now that the light of the moon repressed the shaddows, he saw something blink and as he concentrated he could identify the headband. A Konohagakure headband. _"So this is the fucking ninja who lead them after me. Bastard!"_ the beaten and bloody boy thought weakly and nearly blacked out.

"Now the true fun begins, demon!" the ninja snarrled and took a step forward.

The little boy tried to move away from the man but in vain. His body wouldn' listen and every time he tried to move he cried out in pain. Then the men was onto him and lifted him into the air. He threw him into the wall and spred the boys arms away from his body. With an agonising slow thrust he pinned the boys arms into the wall behind him with his Kunai. He did the same with the other arm and his legs. At the end the boy hung on the wall a feet above the ground and blood flowing down his hands and feet.

The man turned around and spoke to the mob: "Now we can enjoy this a little more!" and laughed at the boys delicate condition.

The crowd shouted and some swore that today would mark the day the could take revange on the demon that murdered their loved ones. More men took steps forward and the first guy, who was in reach, stabed the boy with a pitchfork into his stomach. The boy could only yell in pain and his vision blurred and the last thing Naruto saw was a kunai aimed directly into his eye.

_Konohagakure – Uchiha district (nighttime; 12 o'clock p.m.)_

A man cried as he put his younger brother to sleep. He knew what he did today would never be forgiven and his younger brother would live in loneliness. But he knew and hoped, that he would grow strong.

He put his brother into his bed and went to his father and mother. For the first time he saw a peaceful expression on his fathers face. The man that was all but a caring father. He hoped he would forgive him for his next act but he was to protect his heritage and safe his eyes from other. He would take all of them but he knew that he wouldn't have the time. He raised his hands and formed several hand-signs. Afterwards his hands glew with blue chakra. With the formed chakra scalpel he removed his father's eyes and put them into glass container with ice. That would preserve them and he would protect them with his life.

As he jumped onto the clan wall he looked back and tied to free himself from emotions and steeled himself for the years to come.

He jumped on the nearby house and raced through the village. This would be his last run through the village for a long time and he tried to take evrything in.

Then he stoped. He smelled blood. A lot of blood. He drew a deep breath and steeled himself to continue on his part when he saw a leaf ninja leaving an alley nearby. He saw a devious smile on his face and shuddered. He waited until the chunin was out of sight when he went to investigate. He didn't have much time but the expression on the other ninja's face was burned into his memory.

As he turned around the corner he gagged at the sight infront of him.

There was bloody and broken body suspended in air. He couldn't even recognise the boy. _"A boy? Wait a minute, today is the..." _he interrupted his thoughts as he remembered what date today was and what his normal duty routine would entail. Naruto. The jinchuuriki of the nine-tails. The 10th of October. "Oh no! Naruto-kun!" he shouted and ran to the little boy. Only as he stand infront of him, he could recognise the boy. As he inspected the boy's wounds he felt tears stream down his cheeks and wondered when had started to like this boy. He often would be placed at the boy's guard and protect him from the shaddows. He had to. There were many attemps to kill this boy. The boy knew all of this but remained sane, even happy on occasions as the offered free ramen and sat down to eat with him. He often talked to the boy and could definitely say that this boy was an enigma. He was confronted to the hate from nearly everyone of the village and still got a positive perspektive of life. He couldn't fathom to go through the same and remain sane. He was one of not many people who gained his respect and he could say that he admired the boy.

Now he saw nothing of that boy. His legs were utterly broken with stab wounds all over them and someone cut hid tendons on his heel. He glanced upwards and saw his bloodied torso. Large slash and stab wounds all over and blood _en masse_. His rib cage was shattered and bones stuck through his skin. His arms were in the same condition as his legs, absolutely broken and large stab wounds all over them.

But it was his face that forced him to vomit near the boy. His nose was broken several times, his teath were absent and blood was everywhere. Then he looked into his eyes. Or where his eyes were. Now there were only large black hole's. _"They carved his eyes out!" _the man thought in shock.

He couldn't move. Never has he seen such horror done to one person. This person was destroyed and in the most brutal way. He had to restrain himself from vomitting again as he thought of their meeting yesterday and compared the Naruto from yesterday to the one infront of him.

He put his and on the boy's carotid artery and searched for a pulse. He almost wished for him to be dead. He waited a minute and wanted to take off his hand as he felt a light pulsation. His eyes widen as he quickly took out the kunai from his hands and feet. _"He still lives?"_ the man thought in amazement and what he should do. He knew most of injuries would heal but he wasn't so sure about his eyes.

He couldn't stand it. Such a boy, without his eyes he wouldn't survive, he was sure. _"What can I do? What can I do? He needs new eyes but were could I get them? I can't go to the hospital. They wouldn't even treat him. I need new eyes and that fast. I bet the Kyuubi already started the healing and he has to have his new eyes transplanted fast." _the man thought and tried to solve the problem.

"_Where do I get some eyes? Where do I get some..." _pondered Itachi Uchiha as it struck him. He had one set of eyes right with him.

He hesitated a second but the pulled out the glass container with his father's eyes. He led medical chakra flow out of his hands and grabed the two eyes.

In the middle of the narrow street he operated on Naruto and gave him his father's eyes.

As he finished he broke away from the boy's body as red chakra engulfed Naruto's body his eyes shot open and changed from red to blue, from blue to red and again from red to blue. After that they closed and you could hear crack's as the boy's bone's set themselves into the right place. Itachi watched in wonder and and astonishment as the lifetreatening one the boy's body healt and only a bloody and badly bruised body remained. He went back to Naruto's side and pulled his eyelids open. He was surprised. The boy's eyes were completely blue! They had a lightly darker tone but still looked like the sea.

Now he wondered what to do with this boy and knew that he should have left a long time ago. He considered bringing him to the hospital but they wouldn't treat him, there was only one option left so he pulled Naruto into his arms and ran through the village, in speed which could only be matched by Maito Guy. He ran straight to the Hokage Tower and hoped Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kami No Shinobi and 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure would work overtime today.

_Konohagakure – Hokage Tower (nighttime; 12:30 o'clock p.m.)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd Hokage (Fire Shaddow), Kami No Shinobi, sighted as he tried to drown his thoughts about the elamination of the Uchiha's whith his paper work. He tried not to think about the lone boy who took the mission to slain his whole family and be forever branded with it. His thoughts wandered as he faced the truth. It was his fault. He should have done something sooner. Maybe he shouldn't have been so untrusting about the whole Kyuubi attack. It couldn't be proofed but a lot of people were wary about them. It was a shock to all of them when the greatest of all Tailed Beasts attacked the village and caught them by surprise. He told himself he couldn't have done anything to save his village except to keep the casualties to a minimum. But he couldn't kept the lingering feeling of guilt out of his mind. He should have gone with them. Help Kushina, Minato and his wife Biwako. But something has gone wrong and the Nine-Tails escaped Kushina. But back to his original thoughts. He couldn't do anything now and just hoped that Itachi was far away by now. They soon have to send out the Hunter-Nin. He knew they wouldn't challenge the young genius and more lifes would be taken.

He let out a war sight and tried not to think about it anymore. He was alone in his office now, earlier he had dismissed his personal guards and they followed his order without complains. He knew they had sensed his distressed and were sure that tonight would be a long night.

The Hokage cracked a small sight as he looked at his desk. One thing he hated about his job was the damn paperwork. But right now he welcomed it as a distraction. _"Such ironie." _he mused.

As he grabed some of the sheats he felt a small influx of chakra and tensed a little. Nobody should know about him being here. Why would someone shushin into his office at this time?

He watched in tense silence as a man, who should be outside this village by now, walked out of the leaves that covered his Shushin No Jutsu. "Itachi!" the Hokage exclaimed.

"What the hell are doing here? You should be out of the village by now! What if someone saw you?" Hiruzen asked with irritation.

"Sorry Hokage-sama! But I have an urgent report to make!" Itachi knelt down and glanced down at Naruto in his arms.

Only now the 3rd Fire Shaddow glanced at Itachi's hands. What he saw let his heart clench in horror. There was Naruto. Beaten and bloody nearly behind recognition. "What happened!?" he shouted, weariness completely forgotten and he moved in speed very few could match towards the kneeling Itachi.

Itachi stood up and gently lay the injured boy into the Hokages arms. "I finished my assigned mission and took of towards the gates. As I tried to burn the village into my memory, I smelled blood and saw a Chunin walk out of an alley. I waited till he left and went to investigate." at that Itachi's voice broke and he tried to hide the shudder that ran down his spine.

As Hiruzen noticed that he gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently urged him to continiue his story.

"What I saw was horrible, Hokage-sama. His blood was everwhere. His arms were broken in multiple places, his legs the same. He had stab and slash wounds all over his body and...and his face was worse." Itachi said, visible shaken.

Hiruzen steeled his heart and his killing intend started to leak after he heard the damage Naruto received. "What was it, Itachi-kun?" he asked with a somber tone.

"His face was swollen and I think they broke his jaw and nearly ever bone in his face. B-but they...the gauged his eyes out." Itachi said and buckled under the Killing Intent the Hokage released.

"What?" the Hokage cried out in horror and looked down at the boy in his arms. He gently lifted him up to see his face but let out a surprised gasp as he moved Naruto's eyelids. He looked at Itachi in confusion and let out a silent question: "What do you mean?"

"They gauged his eyes out but I implented the set of eyes I had with me." the Uchiha genius confessed with a sad voice.

"Whose?" the Hokage asked as he looked down at the small boy with a frown.

Itachi looked at him with sadness and replied in an even tone: "My father's."

"I don't know what to say Itachi-kun." the Hokage mumbled. Here infront of him stood the boy who saved his village from a civil war by murdering his own family, the boy who took his father's eyes to save them and gave these eyes to this one boy. No matter what he would or could say would be enough.

"The only thing that comes to my mind is, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me personally. There is nothing I can do to repay your actions. You have my eternal gratitude." Hiruzen Sarutobi exclaimed and did something Itachi never imagined, he bowed.

"Please Hokage-sama. What are you doing?" Itachi replied, the shock evident in his voice.

"No. Itachi-kun. There is nothing I could ever do to repay your actions. This boy is more important then my life. I would gladly die for this boy and I can never repay you to save his life and his eyesight." the Hokage answered with a seriousness in his voice that surpriced the Uchiha genius.

"What do you mean? Why is this boy so important?" asked Itachi the confusion evident in his voice.

"I can't tell you now but we will stay in touch. You have to go now, Itachi-kun. You should be out of this village by now. So go!" the Hokage said with a slight commanding tone.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But please one thing!?" Itachi asked with a small frown. He had forgotten the time. The thing with Naruto had blown out any thoughts towards his earlier mission.

"Yes?" the Hokage replied.

"Don't tell Naruto-kun about his eyes until he discovers it by himself." Itachi spoke and fall back into his normal emotionless pattern.

The Hokage frowned at this. "Why?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"You know how my clan acted Hokage-sama. I don't want Naruto-kun to get corrupted with the same arrogance my people got corrupted with!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." the Fire Shaddow answered and let out a small frown as he thought about an arrogant Naruto. That was something he wouldn't want to happen. No matter what.

"Now go, Itachi-kun. You've done enough tonight." the Hokage ordered and Itachi left with a Shushin and a last nod.

The Hokage let out a deep sight and turned to the unconscious small boy. He would grow up with one more burden on his bag. He sighted and turned to leave for the hospital. He had to stay with him and watch out for him unless someone wanted to tr something on him.

After today the guys who would harm Naruto will suffer and he promised that to everyone. Especially to his dead parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!

**Auther Note:** **Hey guys! This is my first Naruto Fic and I would like to hear your opinions. You can write whatever you want as lang as it helps me to write this story! Critic is great but encouragement is the best. I hope ou like it and you can suggest a direction you want this story to head in. I will read everthing and hope to surprise you guys.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
